<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I See Your Face by beesmultifandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436037">When I See Your Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesmultifandom/pseuds/beesmultifandom'>beesmultifandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chameron one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, The show screwed them up, They deserved to be endgame, them being babies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesmultifandom/pseuds/beesmultifandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase didn’t want attend a gala the hospital was throwing but he had to because of Cuddy. (Definitely not because a certain brunette)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Cameron/Robert Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chameron one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I See Your Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well I hope y’all like this one and didn’t think that I was dead.</p>
<p>All mistakes are mine.</p>
<p>I don’t own any of the characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cons of being the son of a world renowned doctor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li><span>Being expected to follow in their footsteps.</span></li>
<li><span>Expected to do well or be better an average in medical school.</span></li>
<li><span>Being offered a bunch of great jobs offers only for people to think that you only got them because of your name or because your Daddy made a call.</span></li>
<li><span>Beings forced to go to stupid medical galas where doctors rub elbows and brag about how successful and wealthy they are.</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pros of being the son of a world renowned doctor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li><span>You get to know that you’ll be when you grow up.</span></li>
<li><span>Having an advantage in any medical school you go to.</span></li>
<li><span>Getting great offers because your dad pulled some strings (because he also felt guilty).</span></li>
<li><span>Getting to meet your future bosses and coworkers at every medical gala you go to.</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was lying to himself about the last one. He hated these things. Being forced to wear a scratchy suit and rub elbows with people who only care about boosting their egos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He only went because it was for a good cost and because Cuddy threatened to fire them if they didn’t go. The only way he could skip this is if House got an emergency patient. Never in his life had Chase prayed for someone to get a horrible illness so hard before (other than the time his dad abandoned his family for a new one).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got any tips to help me survive this thing?” Foremen asked as Chase downed his champagne glass. He had just came back from talking with Cuddy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just smile and nod when someone is talking; they don’t care if you're listening or not.” Chase replied as he put his empty glass on a tray that a passing waiter was carrying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So basically what I’ve been doing then. Hey have you seen Cameron, I’m pretty sure that she was supposed to be here about an hour ago? Cuddy is gonna kill her if she doesn’t show up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chase looked down on the floor below the landing. Trying to find a familiar head of dark brown hair, with no avail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what color dress she’s wearing?” Chase asked as he turned back to Foreman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she said that it was black but it's her loss if she doesn’t show.” Foreman replied before he left to go flirt with some girl who kept looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chase sighed as he looked again. He was really looking forward to talking to her tonight. He was about to give up before he spotted a familiar pair of emerald green eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cameron was wearing a black tight but flowy dress that reached her ankles with her hair down. She smiled at him when his eyes met hers and gave him a small wave before she left to find Cuddy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe tonight won’t be so bad after all. He thought to himself as he walked down the stairs following her. Mostly to make sure that Cuddy didn’t kill her for not showing up on time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah that was the reason.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y’all like this story don’t forget to follow my Instagram and Tumblr for more.</p>
<p>Instagram: @beesmultifandom<br/>Tumblr:  @beesmultifandom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>